Sliding on her Fingertips
by entwinedloop
Summary: She's tangled up in this but she doesn't want to see it for what it is. Missing scenes/moments in s2e4 bathroom scene/car dealership.


Her skin tingled at the memories on her drive home with Dean. She stretched her legs, feeling his fingers on them, brushed her skin with her fingertips. Where was Dean and where was she. He had no idea. But when he asked her what she needed from the store she didn't hesitate. She always kept a list. Of what was missing. What was needed. And now one need was filled. For now, she thought, looking out the window, her chest humming, the breeze of freedom lifting her spirits.

It had felt like such a release. Even if the feeling wouldn't last, it was what she wanted – relief, to get it out of her system. And she wanted it from him. She didn't know it was going to happen, didn't plan it, not even when she had suggested the bar to Dean. But it was an inevitable outcome. She'd known it in the back of her mind as much as she resisted. She'd get there eventually with him. So why not tonight.

It wasn't just because she wanted to feel desired and it was more than just the attraction between them. She wanted to be with the man who'd believed in her. He'd believed in her, she knew, as she'd caught his eyes, nursing a drink at the bar, sizing him again against her husband. He'd shown it, he'd encouraged her. Maybe she also needed a reminder that a man existed who considered her, considered her mind, respected her. While at the same time it had to be one moment. One night. Just as he'd been encouraging, as he'd filled her head with compliments that afternoon when he'd given her the key, he had also threatened. And she'd seen him angry. He'd taken action to scare her, her loved ones. He'd shot Dean.

And Boomer – how she'd held her distance as he gleefully told her she could be something, not wanting him to know she hadn't been the one who killed him. He'd find it out eventually if he'd really look closely at her face. No, It was only reasonable she'd do it once because while she'd needed it and she had no regrets this was it. Definitively.

She was fairly sure that tonight was enough for him too but she didn't care about that too much. He'd be fine, the looks of other women trailing him not lost on her earlier that night. She was out of his life – or rather he. She knew it when she'd paced to the bathroom, counted on it when their eyes met in that room and she knew exactly what she wanted. After tonight their paths wouldn't cross again, better yet, they wouldn't need to.

She refused to feel guilty over what happened. She wasn't sure who the man was sitting beside her. Or maybe it was her who had changed. And she has because she wanted more. Maybe Dean too – would she have believed the man she married would do her wrong like Dean had done? She shelved the thoughts, comfortable in packing them away for later. She just wanted to look out the window, to breathe, and relive the feeling of fingers on her skin, his fingertips on her neck, remember his breathes on her skin, his lips-

It wasn't the most graceful exit but in light of the setting, of the frenzy of it, how could it be. After they both found their release, and he pulled apart from her, she remained sitting on the counter, her eyes locked on his. Music that she'd barely heard in the last – fifteen or so? – minutes now thrummed inside the room. She breathed, curious just for a moment what his response would be. His eyes met hers and he didn't speak, didn't even look down at her disheveled dress, just taking stock of her face. Maybe still waiting for her like he'd waited before. He didn't even move right away to lift his pants.

She buttoned up her dress and drew the thin material over her legs before hopping off the counter, noticing him putting himself together as well, but as she stepped down he barely stepped back and her leg brushed against his jeans. No word was spoken and she thought to herself that perhaps they didn't need to. It was clear what this was. What was the point if they'd never have to speak again? If the thought prickled a touch of bitterness, relief washed her more. Something to put away in the drawers of her mind to take out later, much much later. If at all.

What do you say after something like that? It almost made her smile that the words thank you were tickling her lips. Would that be awful? Thank you, goodbye? Even if that's what this was because it was the only choice. She'd left his key in the bar but she was able to get in with her name. She didn't need him. She had enough to save her husband's – to save Dean's business. Their business. To save her family.

Not only did neither of them speak, now that they were both dressed they didn't move. She'd given him the opportunity to speak but he wasn't going to take it.

"See you," she muttered, passing by him, not meeting his eyes and not waiting for a response. Half expecting he'd stop her but he didn't. Even if she had no intention of seeing him, there was something harsh in goodbye that she couldn't voice. That didn't mean anything. On her way back to the table she remembered she hadn't even picked up her underwear from the floor. Not that there'd be a way she was going to wear it again. Even she had her limits – and until tonight having sex in a restroom was one of them.

Dean suspected nothing and once her heart calmed down from the worry the realization thrilled her. Her heart then beat a little fast that he couldn't see that the woman who'd left him, who he'd known for over two decades, returned in a wholly different state. Was this what it had felt like for him? When he'd gotten away with it so many times?

"Excuse me," she said easily to a waitress who passed by her, dropping off a few bills on the small tray. Dean's eyes widened at them. Why not, she was feeling generous. Still his hands went to one of the bills. Let this one go, she tried to tell him with her eyes.

"Beth."

She put her hand on the tray, trying not to touch his hand. "Let me do this."

Finally Dean relented, and she smiled sweetly to the waitress. "Keep the change."

Dean's eyes widened as did the waitress's and she returned the simle before looking between them and walking away.

"Wasn't tonight already enough?" He asked, not unkindly. She wanted him to be unkind.

"Our luck's about to change," She said, unable to stop herself from smiling. "Let's get out of here."

It would of course happen even without Dean's trust, even if it would be a little harder. But she'd find a way like she'd done before. Even if officially the car dealership wouldn't be able to target women she proved to be an amazing saleswoman and if she could get Ruby and Annie on board – like they had worked before – things could - would be looking up. Even if a few decisions had blown up in their faces more than a few times the thre had kept going. Get it right one more time than wrong and they could get back on track. And now they'd have one less moody boss to worry about.

She'd been ready to leave though a small part of her wanted to glimpse Rio after, wanted to leave with that moment shared between them one last time. He hadn't returned to his seat and as she left, avoiding her gaze on where he sat, she was in the end unable to resist a last look. He hadn't returned. She wondered fleetingly where he was before shaking the thought away. If the last image she had of him was standing in front of her quietly in the bathroom – of all places – it was enough. It was time to move on. She had a plan and she was ready.

* * *

He was like a kid smashing the bright yellow car with the tire iron. Danny or Jane throwing a tantrum right in front of her eyes. They'd both done it and at the dealership before and she'd taken them straight home. You don't behave you don't get to play. But neither had destroyed a luxury car in a fit of rage. And Rio was no child. Though that laughter of his nestled between his barbs with Dean made her doubt it for a second.

He'd taken the money. Gone back on his decision. But she hadn't come looking for him. It was a snag, even a big one, but it wasn't anything she wasn't going to deal with.

"You can have whatever you want!" She yelled, wanting, needing him to stop. His arm froze mid air.

"Wait," she said some minutes later as she felt Rio about to turn and leave for who knows how long before he stepped back into her life from nowhere. Leaving her and Dean to process the plan of making money with him. For them – for her, to clean up the mess.

"Beth," a voice both stern and pleading sounded behind her.

She turned her head, giving him a look, silently saying, "Please. Trust me with something." She remembered clearly his words from their dinner and knew the likelihood he'd do it.

He had the same expression as his words. "What are you doing?" written all over his face.

"Let me do this," she wordlessly pleaded back.

"Don't." Dean said.

She breathed out. "I'm not going anywhere. Stay here," she added firmly but waited a moment before Dean shook his head like he didn't agree with it but he'd let her step away.

She walked over to Rio, stepping over pieces of broken metal and glass shards, not ignorant of the near unbridled joy in his expression. She was just about seconds away from snapping at him to tone it down. At a sharp crunch under her feet his eyes fell to the spot and for the first time since she'd started walking towards him his expression changed. Something in her chest tightened a little as she recognized it.

_Careful._

She swallowed it down, but looked cautiously under her shoes as finished walking towards him. "This is you being out?" She asked quietly as she stopped in front him, lowering her hand and motioning behind her at the damaged car. He leaned back against the other car, drew his head back. It felt like a challenge.

"Trying something new?" She sniped.

Dean had thankfully listened to her and stayed back but he hadn't moved from the doorway. She glanced at him firmly but he stayed put.

She wasn't sure with which man she'd had more enough of as her eyes settled back on Rio who might as well have had canary feathers all over his face. It wasn't difficult to meet his eyes. Cockiness she could handle. It annoyed her, nothing more. He held it over her head but she'd make him taste blood if he used it in front of Dean. Figuratively. Of course.

"Don't," she whispered and he understood, pulling his lips inside his mouth and drew his head back a little before looking down, schooling his features into a slightly less pleased-with-himself expression.

His hand was still wrapped around the tire iron, now held at his side. He noticed her looking at it and tilted his chin up. Her hand went to it, circled the cool metal. He didn't pull it away from her but he held on and their eyes met briefly, a standoff, before he let it go. He still had not answered and he could still barely keep a hint of a smile off his face. Like – almost like he was waiting for her to thank him. For wrecking an expensive car, for barging into her life uninvited. Again. But it was different this time.

She turned around to lay the tire iron down in the yellow car as she spoke, "Is this the example you want to give your son?" She snapped quietly, trying very hard to erase the smile off his face.

"You telling me how to parent now?" Rio said, his expression barely changing, happy to meet her lowered tone, likely not wanting to be overheard too, she imagined. She knew the question would push a button, didn't want to think what he was thinking about that a question like that didn't bother him more than it did.

"No," she said, thinking to herself, but it was only fair. She got a tutor because of him. No, not because of him but – not now.

They stood huddled between the two cars and she really wouldn't mind more distance between them.

He pursed his lips. "I've never dealt with cars before." He said, shifting his view to the lot, but not losing sight of her. He saw her glance back at the office, and his eyes followed her to her husband before he looked back.

"Do you want to call him back? We could talk some more-" Rio glanced at Dean watching them from his office.

She sighed, mumbled something under her breathe, and motioned with her head to the door. His chest lightened a little as he followed her and if that didn't gnaw at him.

"I'll be right outside," she stopped for a moment, Rio stopping with her, as she spoke to Dean before stepping into the parking lot. Between these two men she needed to handle one of them at the moment and Dean needed to step back. She was thankful he didn't say anything or maybe she'd left before he'd gotten a chance to.

The cool evening breeze hit her face as she stepped outside and Rio stepped beside her. She breathed in the sweet air for a second before she started walking, Rio meeting her steps.

"My ride's right there." Rio spoke up beside her.

Of course she'd be walking in that direction, she thought, without even meaning to.

Her heart picked up a little and it only irked her more. "I'm not leaving, I just wanted-" she raised her eyes upwards. Their steps echoed on the asphalt.

He came to a stop in front of his car and she stopped in front of him, leaving space between them. He waited. Again.

"You can't show up like this." She said evenly.

That's what she had to say to him, he thought, resisted throwing his own head up.

"Right, right. Cause you have a family." He could barely hide his giddiness, only more thrilled to see her irritation.

"Look, you'll get your 60%," she said, putting her palm out in front of her, glancing at the door, making sure Dean wasn't right behind the large windows. He was nowhere in sight and if it wasn't time for a small grace. "But we don't have to meet." Her tone sharpened as she kept his eyes on his. She wasn't going to play this game with him. "We worked out the details already," she motioned to the dealership, "you know I'm earning money-"

And he knew didn't he? That's why he was here. It wasn't new to her if he did. He always seemed to know what she was doing. They'd already talked out – in enough detail as far as she was concerned – what they needed to after Rio'd declared let's make some money. Maybe not written up a contract, but that wouldn't come anyway. There was nothing left to do. Not as far as she was concerned.

"Who's gonna give me the money? Not him." He said harshly but at least his smug expression was gone.

"Ruby. Annie." She threw out her arms before slowing down, schooling her breathes.

"Yeah, I don't remember dealing with them."

"They're always a part of this." She said firmly. "I have a team. We'll make this work. We'll make you money," she said more amicably. "We don't need to do this." She motioned her index finger between them but she was motioning a little too fast. She didn't want to do this. Why did he?

He stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Isn't that what you do all the time?" He asked.

"What are you talking about?" She shook her head, confused. He wasn't sure why but it did something to his chest, that tick of hers.

He looked away and back at her. "You and them," he indicated Ruby and Annie. "Meeting. What's so different?" He shrugged.

True in better days things were smoother with her team, Beth thought, before even responding the way she needed to Rio's statement. That meeting they had in the storage room, Annie's harsh words. It was true. Beth hadn't acted like they were a team. But she knew how the situation could get out of control. That's what she was there for, right? To keep it under control. At least be the one responsible if it fell apart. And Annie, who she loved dearly, could be a loose canon, showing how when she'd stuffed bills in her clothes and walked out.

"That is not the same." She huffed. He knew that. Of course he knew that.

"No?" He asked, and looked at her with a perfect mix of 'really?' and 'I don't care.' "How?"

He saw something in her shift as her eyes flew back to the dealership. He had a feeling it wasn't so much that she wanted to keep an eye on her husband but that she preferred not to deal with what was in front of her. He knew what he was doing. But he had to push her a little.

"Why are you making this so hard?" She pulled her hair from her face and started taking a half step back. He caught a glimpse of it and saw her hand rush to cover it. He kept his feet firm on the ground when what he wanted to do was pull her closer or move towards her. Whatever worked.

Before she was just irritated but now at his question something changed, like watching a porcupine coil up into safety. It meant something, that kind of discomfort. It meant that what happened meant something to her, enough to throw her off balance. He needed that. As absolutely maddening as admitting it was.

He wiped the smile off his face as he drew an index finger to his chest. "I'm a businessman," he slackened his features as he spoke in an innocent tone. "You started something here." He looked over the lot and stepped up from the car. "With my money." He looked over her.

"You gave it to me." She hugged her stomach, wondering if that lilt of pride in his voice was all in her head.

He lifted his shoulders for a moment and tilted his chin up. "You gave me the key back."

She straightened her back and her eyes widened. "It was under my name, right? I used it." She said sharply, putting her hand against her chest.

So self-righteous, he thought. She didn't know what to do with him but she'd always dish back what he gave her. And he kinda loved it. His eyes landed on the hand on her chest, and she saw it, but took her time taking her hand down.

"I used it too." He shook his shoulders and pursed his lips.

In a second he'd ask her to thank him for the bottle he left her, she grimaced in thought.

"You have all that money." She lifted her shoulders, dropped them. "You said you were out and you were- you were going to try something new." She repeated what she'd said in the dealership, a bit out of breathe. Yes, she'd remembered where his eyes were when he'd said it. At that time she'd not reacted. Like she always didn't. But he'd – well, he'd tried it and it was over. Surely he knew better than to stick around. Surely he had other people – other women he enjoyed torturing more than her.

"You can still do that." Away from me. She was sure the desperation unhinged a little the firmness of her voice.

She saw him barely hide a smile before he took a glimpse of the car behind him. "Wanna get out of here?"

"What?" She snapped at the suggestion in his question, raising her voice. "I told-"

"Sit somewhere—" He said in a steady tone, trying to slow her down.

"For what?" Her eyes flew to the dealership, and though she held it together, she always did, her arms locked as she rocked slightly on the balls of her feet, and he wished he could touch her. To calm her nerves. Before he riled her up again. But her husband was right there and this time they were in an open parking lot. He couldn't well grab her hips and hold her for a second. If she'd let him do that. Yet. He couldn't draw his fingers down her face. She'd let him do it. She always did – and in front of her husband once too. But not now. It was different. He put his hands in his pockets, balled up his hands.

"Hang out," he said, not surprised enough that he wouldn't mind doing just that with her. He already knew. "Just hang out." He lowered his face. "Get a drink." He said, a little desperate to pacify her. He'd wanted to avoid that word, thinking she'd take it too much like he was asking her on a date and that it'd freak her out more, even if that was pretty much exactly what he was doing.

He was good, she thought. She'd almost believe he meant it as she looked behind him at passing cars, at people ambling by, tried even harder to keep her eyes away from his face. She leaned slightly back, shook her head, and scrunched up her face as she looked at him. "You don't mean that." Even if she'd believed it – what was he doing? What was she doing even considering it for a second? Yes to ever seeing him again for that matter outside of this outrageous business idea of his. Meeting in public, of course, hadn't stopped her before.

"Elizabeth." He said and her eyes met his at the firmness of his voice.

Well, she'd give him one thing. He wanted her to believe him. She shook her head again. "I need to get back." She half turned her body away and motioned with her hand to the dealership. His eyes went to it, wanting to reach out and grab it. Slide her fingertips over his palm. Wanting her to squirm but a little bit closer. Calm her down, get her worked up some more, he heard the refrain in his mind.

"Will you at least call before you come here?" She turned back to him and her words snapped him out of his thought.

"I thought that went good."

That insufferable twinkle in his eyes again, that glee returning to his face, but for half a second she almost smiled. She composed herself quickly. He'd frightened her in there.

"You destroyed that car," she said sternly motioned with her hand towards the dealership.

"He wasn't going to make no money with it."

She bit the inside of her cheek, closed her eyes for a moment.

"And you knew that. Didn't you?" He asked.

She didn't answer this time, looking away from him, but at least not at the dealership this time. She was holding back on him, but at least now she was only pissed.

"No sweetheart, it's like this." He took his hands out of his pockets. "What I told you, ten minutes ago? We're in business, you and me," he made a steeple with his fingers. "I'm no silent partner. Maybe I trust you-"

"No, you don't," she said, narrowing her eyes.

No, he didn't, of course, but right now it wasn't the point. "But I don't trust him." He finished. "Think I'm gonna wait for you to make sure you got chaperons when we need to talk business? Nah."

You're not going to leave me alone, she thought, as she looked down. The same thought that went through her head when she heard him "we're partners now." A mix of apprehension and thrill shook her. Something more too. A bit of something that made her feel light headed. Oh no. No, he wasn't—

"That's what you wanted to hang out for? Business?" She tried to get her bearings back, her eyes narrowing.

"We're in business. Together." He spoke slowly as if she needed the reminder. "I show up tomorrow and you got ten new partners I didn't ask for," he rubbed his chin. "Maybe I wanna stay caught up."

The secret shoppers. His tone wasn't light, not even joking, but she couldn't hide a small smile, and maybe it was from relief.

"Elizabeth."

"I heard you," and he knew she'd make decisions without him. She didn't need to say it. "If that's what you want just say that."

He gave her a look before it disappeared into blank features and before that for a moment she'd believed, wanted to believe him, that this was business, that that was all he wanted her for, and in that two seconds of a look, something knowing behind it, she wasn't sure again. But she couldn't dwell on it. She looked him over, considering him. Of course. If she needed to get something out of her system so did he. He'd liked teasing her before so why not now. He'd move on soon enough. She just needed to give him a little time.

She heard giggling behind her and turned her head, watching two women, very easy on the eyes, walk by, one of them eyeing Rio blatantly and smiling. Beth sighed, comforted, ignoring a faint sour taste, and turned back to Rio to find he'd moved a step closer and her eyes widened a little to find his eyes on her face, like he hadn't noticed anything behind her.

Just a little time, she reminded herself, fighting the feeling of something tightening between them.

"I have to get back," she said as she looked down and looked up to see him do the same. "Just try—" she squared her eyes on his. "It's less messy if you don't come over when he's here. We still need some cars to sell," her features slackened as she tried to speak his language. "OK?" She leaned slightly towards him.

She'd stood so far away from him earlier and even though she was closer now it was still too far. He looked over her face. She needed time to come to terms with what she did. All right.

"OK," he nodded. It wasn't what he needed to hear, but she made a good point. And he didn't need to come here tonight and bust in on her and her husband like that. Could've tried to find her alone. But he couldn't- he just couldn't stop himself.

She nodded and turned away from him and started pacing back when he called after her.

"Don't you share that bottle with him," he said a little softer. She looked back at him and almost smiled and in that moment he felt it, like there was something just between the two of them.

He gazed at her as she headed back to the dealership. Just to see her until she walked inside, paused to see if she'd turn around. She did, only once she was inside, before walking back to the office.

He smiled to himself. All business, that woman. If it was safer for her for the time being to think he was in it for the business, if it gave him less of a fuss, didn't turn her into a ball of collected nerves right in front of him, so be it. She'd left something with him and in time she'd leave more and more behind. And he was OK with that. More than OK, he thought as he untied the knots that tightened when she was around, breathed in what remained of her perfume in the cool air before he got in his car.

"If that's what you want just say that." He should get a medal for how he didn't throw these words back in her face, a purple heart for how he could've teased her with them. There was time. He could pace himself.

A kindling of a need warmed his chest. This was a smart business choice. Of course she'd take that money and- he looked around the lot enjoying the familiar feeling of pride that filled his chest. He wasn't sure what it was he needed from her, wasn't sure where it'd take him, them, but he couldn't shake her off. Couldn't put her behind him, didn't like how it felt when she walked away from him at the bar, that key shutting the door between them, leaving him on the other side, unable to see what she was doing.

Then her showing up at his bar, inviting him without words to follow her. Leaving him like that, yearning for more, not sure what. Just more. More of her sharp words, more of her laughter, of her pulling him in even when she pushed, more of this moment with her just now. Being with her one time would've never been enough. It only made him more—

He could wait, a small voice said, as he turned the key in the ignition. If he was so inclined. He could wait for her. He'd waited this long one way or another. In the meantime there were a few of his own deals he was working on and a very new business partnership set up to make him some needed reliable income. And a business sweetened in that he knew where to find her. He'd have to see her now.

So he'd be back, he thought as he drove away, leaving her behind, his heart a little lighter, a little more settled than when he'd arrived.

He'd be back for her.


End file.
